


Four Seasons: Autumn

by Sashataakheru



Series: Four Seasons Of Greg/Alex [4]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alex figuring out what he wants, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Cuddling, D/s, Daddy/boi, Embarrassment, Kissing, Late Nights, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Obedience, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Submission, Teasing, Trust, affectionate Greg, everything works out fine, following orders, gentle touching, handjobs, sleepy alex, slightly drunk consensual making out, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex is worrying about everything again. Greg finds a way to make him stop, just for a while.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Four Seasons Of Greg/Alex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Four Seasons: Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'autumn' for [the monthlysupergo February challenge, seasons (table 3).](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/29031.html)

"It's going to be alright, isn't it?"

Alex was pacing agitatedly on Greg's balcony, worrying like he always was. He couldn't help it. The new series was going to be starting soon - in a few days, even! - and he'd worked himself up into quite a state about it. The stakes were a lot higher now, after all. And, sure, he'd chosen this, but he was sure he'd always feel like they hadn't quite proven themselves yet. 

"Of course it's going to be fine. It's not like we changed anything. Once they see that, they'll be fine. Now are you going to stop pacing? You don't need this stress right now, Alex," Greg said. 

Alex stopped at the railing, gazing over the city. "Sorry, I'm being a pain tonight, aren't I? Do you want me to go?"

"What, and let you drive your lovely wife insane instead? I don't think so. She asked for a quiet evening, so that's what I'm giving her by taking care of you. Come on, come here, you need a distraction," Greg said, gesturing for him to join him. 

Alex turned around and hesitated only a moment before he went over and sat beside him, curling up in his arms. "What kind of distraction did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I can think of plenty. For a start, I could always shag your brains out. That'd stop you worrying for a while, that's for sure," Greg said.

Alex sat up and looked at him. His tone of voice suggested teasing, but his eyes didn't quite seem to be joking. Did he know that they were allowed to? Had he been talking to Rachel? He just said he had been, hadn't he? How did he know? Or was he joking? Surely he must be joking. Right? "You're not-... I mean, we don't, do we...?"

Greg laughed. "We could, but then I'm not the one with a marriage to worry about. Unless she'll let you, of course. But I bet you'd be too scared to ask for permission, wouldn't you?" 

Alex felt his face flush with heat. "It's-it's not that. I just-... not yet. I don't want to ruin this."

Greg seemed surprised by his words. "Oh, so you did ask permission? Well, you're braver than I had thought you were. What a good little boy I have."

Alex snuggled back up against him. God, he was such a sucker for praise. "I couldn't not tell her after - when you saw my - in the summer - remember? I told her then. And - you're like Tim, see? You're a Tim. So I can, if I want. But I don't want to. I don't want to ruin this."

"Yes, I've gathered that. Why are you holding back if you want to so much?" Greg said.

"You're not just a Tim, you're my master, I-..." Alex paused, trying to find the words. He honestly had not been expecting this conversation, and now he was floundering, trying and failing to find the words he needed. "This is just complicated in a way Tim isn't. I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me if we slept together?" Greg said. 

"You wouldn't - I'm not good enough for you. I couldn't make you happy. I'm not good at that, at sex, you know? I'd just disappoint you. Besides, I just - I really love kissing. I just want to do that with you," Alex said.

Greg gently guided him into a soft kiss. "Alright, we'll just kiss, since that's all you seem to want. So how many times do I need to kiss you for you to calm the fuck down then?" 

Alex offered a shy smile. "Maybe we should start kissing and find out?" 

Greg only pretended to be mad with him, because moments later, he was shifting Alex onto his lap, and kissing him hungrily. Alex simply gave in, surrendering to the kissing, and the way Greg's hands were stroking his back. He really did love kissing Greg. He could be tender or rough, and either felt wonderful. He didn't even really mind that he could feel Greg's hands slipping lower, and he definitely shivered when he felt one of Greg's hands squeezing his butt. 

Greg stopped kissing him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Alright, we don't have to fuck, but can I at least get you off, because that cock of yours is very hard for a boy who's just been sat here kissing me."

That part was very true, and Alex knew it. He'd never tried to hide his arousal from Greg, but did he want to go that far with him? He was allowed to, but it still felt like it was too far. But then again, if he didn't, he'd be a pain when he got home, and Rachel had to get up early, and wouldn't be interested in helping him with that particular problem. 

"Alright, alright, you can - but no - not ready for sex, yet, please?" Alex said.

"We don't have to fuck, just let me deal with that boner, alright?" Greg said.

"Alright, yes, thank you - master," Alex said, feeling that assistant's mindset fill his head again. He was sort of more aware now that it was probably submission, but that was about as far as he was willing to go, because he wasn't sure he wanted to know just how perverted he really was. Besides, he liked the unspoken weirdness of their relationship. He didn't need to know what it really was. If he did, he might just mention it in an interview and give the game away. No, better he didn't know, for his own sanity. 

"Good boy. Now, how to you want me to get you off? Hands, mouth, a combo of both? What do you like best?" Greg said.

"I think just anything will do at this point, _oh_ ," Alex said, because Greg had started rubbing his cock through his trousers and he definitely needed to get off, like _now_. 

"Then you'd better get up, unless you want me to wank you off on my balcony," Greg said, slapping his thigh.

Alex paused at that thought, but decided not to think about it as he got up, wondering if he was really about to do this, before Greg had got to his feet, grabbed his wrist, and was now dragging him back inside. 

Alex was surprised to find himself led into Greg's room, where he stood, waiting to be told what to do as Greg shut the door. 

"Go on, strip off as much as you like and lie down, I'll show you what my mouth can do," Greg said.

Alex made an embarrassing noise, now harder than he ever thought possible, as he stripped completely and lay down on his back, watching as Greg simply descended onto his cock like an avalanche, and as soon as his mouth was taking him all in, Alex let his head fall back, thinking of absolutely nothing. 

Nothing was pretty much all he remembered. Greg was pinning him down hard, refusing to let him squirm away, not that he wanted to, and before he was really aware of it, he was coming hard, and he was sure he might have passed out for a moment. 

He just felt warm after that. Warm and pliable and sleepy. It was late, after all, and they had been drinking. He felt Greg lie down beside him and kiss his face softly. 

"Feeling better?" Greg murmured.

"Oh, yes, much better, thank you, master," Alex said.

"Now, are you going to thank me properly for letting you come first, boy?" Greg said, with a little growl in his voice. 

Alex opened his eyes and looked over at him, knowing what he wanted, but unsure if he'd be able to deliver. "Oh, well, I mean, what do you want me to do, master?" 

"What do you feel comfortable doing? I'm getting off one way or another, it just depends on how you want to help with that. But if you're really not comfortable going that far with me, it's okay, I don't want you to feel like you have to get me off. I'm a big boy, I can do it myself," Greg said.

"Oh, no, no, I want to, if you want me to? I'm just - not very good at it?" Alex said, feeling flustered. 

"What, are you no good at getting a man off, or getting yourself off?" Greg said, gentle teasing in his voice. 

"Oh, oh, I meant - other men, or anyone, really. Not really sure what I'm doing half the time," Alex said.

"Well, what do you do with Tim, then?" Greg said. "If you don't mind sharing."

"Oh, it's- you know," Alex said. He did want to share, and felt he really should, but he was beginning to feel very much out of his depth, and also beginning to get a little hard again. Not in a way that would mean he'd need to get off again, but just a warm feeling in his groin. 

"No, I don't know, Alex. Do you feel comfortable elaborating? You can just use your hands if you want, I won't mind," Greg said.

The very thought that Greg would simply let him touch his cock and get him off was a little overwhelming then, but he did want it, and he nodded his head. "Yes, hands - that will do, yes, master."

"Alright. Would it make you feel better if I told you what to do?" Greg said.

Alex nodded. "Yes, please, master."

"Alright, gimme a sec to get ready," Greg said.

Alex simply lay there, leaning on his side, watching Greg strip off and get comfortable as he lubed up his obviously erect cock. Alex had not been ready to see it, and it made him feel quite inadequate, and also very turned on. He idly imagined what it'd be like to have that cock inside him. It wasn't exactly small, but then nothing about Greg was small, not really. 

"Just close a hand around the shaft, and start stroking slowly, okay? I won't need a lot, since I'm halfway there, but it'll help, trust me," Greg said.

Alex rolled over to prop himself up as he reached down to start stroking him, keeping his gaze fixed on Greg, watching him for directions. From the sounds he was making, Alex seemed to be doing a good job so far. 

"Yeah, that's it. Just squeeze it a bit, like you're milking a cow, but a little gentler, just give it a bit of pressure, I like that, yeah, good boy," Greg said, clearly losing to his arousal as Alex worked.

Alex didn't really feel like he knew what he was doing, but Greg still seemed to be very into it. Alex concentrated on simply following Greg's instructions until he came hard, which surprised Alex no end, because he had been staring so intently at his face, and now Greg was gasping and vocalising loudly as he jerked off onto his hand. 

"Fuck. That feels better," Greg said. "You wanna go clean yourself up? I'll go after you."

"Oh, yes, right, of course," Alex said, suddenly remembering that his hand was covered with jizz. 

Alex stared at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands. This was not at all how he expected this night to go, but he wasn't really cross about it. After all, he was allowed to fuck around with him, he just hadn't expected it to be this soon. He startled as Greg came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"It's just me, Alex," Greg said. "You alright? You've been in here a while."

"Oh, really? Sorry, hadn't noticed. Just thinking, that's all," Alex said, turning the tap off.

"Well, at least I managed to distract you for a while," Greg said. "You should be getting home too. Didn't you say there were no trains after midnight?"

"Oh, it's not that bad, but yes, I should get home. Thank you, Greg. I did need that," Alex said.

Greg turned him round and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "I don't care if we fuck around or not, alright? That's not why I'm here. You're just my weird little friend who likes to cuddle and kiss me, and we can just have that. I don't need to be Tim. I want to be Greg."

Alex searched his eyes. "You're sure? I don't-"

"Your touch has always been enough, Alex. I don't need anything more from you. Not that I would say no to sex, of course, but I don't think that's really what you want from this relationship, is it?" Greg said.

Alex squirmed, looked away. Greg was right, of course. He was always right. He was sure, now, that Tim had warped his idea of what platonic intimacy should be, but he couldn't really hate him for it. He was sure his head had just got very confused by his arousal, and by his attraction to Greg. He didn't need to sleep with him, but he could if he wanted to. Maybe he would, every now and then, if it meant his head would finally be empty of worry. 

"I-... not really. Maybe? I just like the kissing, if I'm honest. But like, you can stop me worrying when you- so maybe every now and then. But I don't need it, no. I can see that now," Alex said.

Greg smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, I figured you needed to go there to see if it was what you really wanted. I could tell you were hesitating over it. I hope you enjoyed it though."

"Oh, yes, I really did! But I think I just want to curl up and kiss you. I like that much better," Alex said.

"Well, that's what we'll do then. And I'll suck the life out of you when you're being a stresshead, agreed?" Greg said.

"Agreed," Alex said, happy with this arrangement.

"Good boy." Greg kissed him one final time. "Go on, I think it's time you were off, or you'll miss your train. Feel free to shower if you want, if you don't want to go home stinking of sex." 

Alex blushed. "Oh, well, thank you, but I'll do that at home. I've got a long tube journey ahead of me. I'd rather get clean afterwards."

"Suit yourself. I'll leave you to it," Greg said. 

"Thanks, Greg," Alex said as Greg left him alone in the bathroom. 

To be fair, he did wash his face and clean up his cock, and perhaps he showered for a moment, just to wash the sweat away, before he went to get dressed. He felt more at peace with himself now. For a long time, he hadn't been sure what he wanted from Greg, and now he knew. He carried that beautiful clarity, and the memory of Greg's goodbye kiss at the station, all the way home and into bed. Now, he could be confident that his heart was truly happy.


End file.
